The Last Time Lords of Gallifrey
by kannertia
Summary: The Doctor and his new found friend, the Seer, have some... complicated feelings that they need to work out.


The Last Time Lords of Gallifrey

Characters: Captain Jack Harkness, the 10th Doctor, the Seer.

Word Count: 1,091

By kannertia

The Doctor met another of his kind a little over a year ago. His name was the Seer. The name was giving to him by the High Council of Gallifrey. He sees everything of Time and Space. Better than anyone in the universe. His incarnation stages have happened more than the doctor. He is older, but he only looks about 15. Yet the doctor, who looks 42 still, is best friends with him. Only the Doctor knew his true name, the name given to him before he peered into the mysterious void that was at the top of the tallest building on all of Gallifrey. His true name was Demacrex Orghackarmosdrashytonytanmorenolda. One day, Demacrex pulled Jack Harkness into his TARDIS.

"I need to talk to you." Demacrex said blankly.

"What of?" Jack smiled.

Demacrex just glared. "This is serious," He frowned.

The Doctor, suspicious of his exclusion from the conversation, decided to listen in. He put his stethoscope to the door and began listening.

"I- … I think I'm… I think I may be in love with Doctor…" Demacrex looked away from Jack's gaze.

"You too?" Jack laughed.

"No, Jack. It's not a stupid crush. I'm completely and fully in love with him." Demacrex sighed.

The Doctor fell backwards, stunned by the words he had just heard. They were undoubtedly Demacrex's words. The voice was unmistakably his. The Doctor was shocked. He ran his hands through his hair. He didn't know what to think- to feel. He suddenly found himself over loaded with feelings. He never looked at Demacrex that way. However, now he began to think about the Seer… really think. He suddenly noticed it. He helped him finally get over Rose. He helped him get over all his companions departures. Suddenly, it dawned on him. He had feelings for Demacrex that he never acknowledged. But if he told him now, he knew Demacrex would realize he was eavesdropping. He was, for the first time in his life, unaware of what to do. He frowned. He wanted to tell Seer how he felt, but now wasn't the time.

He got up and composed himself. He sat in a chair and put a patient look on his face, as Demacrex and Jack walked out, and made it look as he was sitting there for the duration of their conversation.

"All done?" The Doctor asked.

Demacrex smiled awkwardly. "Uh, yes. We're done… where is Dalek?"

"You've got me. I last saw him over by the forest on the lower deck of the TARDIS." Jack stated.

"I'm going to talk to him."

The Seer glanced toward the Doctor and without a word, walked away. He walked down a few flights of stairs to one of the lower levels of the TARDIS. It appeared the Dalek was doing target practice in the forest. The Dalek turned his head and raised his eyestalk. His eyes met with the Seer.

"**GREETINGS. WHY ARE YOU HERE? EXPLAIN.**" The Dalek inquired.

"Shut it.**" **Demacrex snapped.

"**DO YOU WISH TO CONVERSE?**" The Dalek asked.

"Yes, an honest conversation. Don't judge me."

"**WHAT IS IT. WHAT DO YOU WANT?**"

"Look. I- I think I'm in love with the Doctor." It then started to rain in the forest.

"**DALEKS ARE UNAWARE OF THIS EMOTION. EXPLAIN. EXPLAIN.**"

"It's like intense fondness of someone. That is incomparable to the feelings you have towards anyone else."

"**LIKE HATE.**"

"Well, sort of, the opposite actually."

"**I UNDERSTAND.**"

"Glad we're on the same page. So I think I'm in love with him."

The Dalek examined Demacrex's body, top to bottom.

"**I- I AC-CEPT YOU. YOU ARE MY—FRIEND.**"

Demacrex smiled. "Yes. You are my friend, too."

The Seer and the Dalek just sat in the rain. They didn't say anything, until they heard a noise, a strange noise, the same noise of the TARDIS when traveling. The Seer ran upstairs to find the Doctor and Captain Jack in summer swimming apparel.

"We're going on vacation!" They both shouted simultaneously.

The Doctor grabbed the Seer and pulled him out of the TARDIS. They were standing on the warm beaches of Drekmacks VII. Captain Jack grabbed the Dalek, which took him by surprise, pulled him out of the TARDIS.

"I'm hungry." Jack smiled.

"**I DO NOT NEED TO EAT.**" The Dalek insisted.

"Well you're coming anyway," Jack persisted.

They both dashed away and it was just the Doctor and the Seer. The doctor laid down a large towel and sat down. He pat the seat for the Seer to sit down. He then turned to face the people staring at him. There was a human and a Drekmanian. They were obviously staring at them because the Doctor looks 42, whereas the Seer only looks 15, despite the Seer being older. The Doctor shot them a nasty look and they walked away. He began to play with the Seer's fingers. However, the Seer was confused. The Doctor had never noticed him in this way before… what changed?

He turned to the Doctor and was met with a heavy kiss right on his lips. Now he was shocked. He didn't pull away, as he was afraid this moment might never happen again. The Doctor didn't pull away either, to the contrary. He added more to the table, he began to lower his hands down Demacrex's arms. He lowered Demacrex onto the towel. He moved his hands down to his waist. Demacrex ran his fingers gently through the Doctor's hair. The Doctor kissed Demacrex's neck and the Seer pulled the Doctor's hair. It felt too good to be true. Regrettably, Demacrex pushed the Doctor back.

"You never felt this way before. Why now?" He asked.

The Doctor hesitated. "Because I heard you talk to Jack about me. And suddenly the man I never noticed became the most important person in my life. You were there for me when no one else was. I sometimes felt like I might have loved you, but never thought more of it, until you did. Then, it dawned on me. It really dawned on me. I had fallen in love with you a long time ago… I just never noticed it. Trust me. Everything I feel is real. Realer than anything I've ever felt. I- I love you Demacrex Orghackarmosdrashytonytanmorenolda."

"I love you too, Doctor."

The Doctor leaned in to kiss Demacrex again. He laid Demacrex down on the towel again and continued where they left off.


End file.
